snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend Chosen
Legend Chosen the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He is also a 2075 graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Personality' Back when he was younger, and even during his Hogwarts days Legend thought of himself as, the next King of the world, and a self acclaimed Prince. It is safe to say that he pretty much had an egotistical view of himself and how others perceived him. Legend was constantly getting on people’s nerves just to see their reactions. He was without a doubt annoying and without question obnoxious, but he could be really sweet. Could being the key word however. He usually chose not to be, and usually wasn't unless it was dragged out of him. He was all for fun and games but he knew where to draw the line and understood when joking around became bulling or something else. Throughout the years Legend has severely mellowed out, though he is still extremely obnoxious when he wants to be. Just less so, or in a different way, since it's sort of hard to be when he is considered an actual leader. He is still 100% Gryffindor in nature and likes to constant get on people’s nerves just to see their reactions. He is a very high willed person who will always speak his mind. Legend is extremely stubborn and tends to dive into things without really thinking it through. He often listens to his superiors but only when he agrees to what they are saying, if not, he is usually tunes them out because if he thinks he's right, then he's right. Period. Deep down he really is a good guy, who loves his friends with all his heart. The Early Years Years ago, the world was a sad and cold place. No happiness could be found, and everyone was in distress. That was until September 5th 2057 when Lysander Chosen was born.The “oldest-youngest” Chosen child was born to the Italian Auror and Ex-Unspeakable Alphonse Chosen and the quiet and modest Muggle Penny Chosen in Manchester England. Legend was born extremely premature yet surprisingly was still a healthy baby. His father had called it somewhat of a miracle, which lead his older sister Alexis to believe that by being a miracle little Lysander had to be some kind of legend. Alexis refused to call him anything else except for Legend from that moment on. By the time he was only a few months old the nickname stuck, and everyone was calling him Legend. He didn’t live the quiet life of a normal child wizard though, in fact at a very young age his life became extremely complicated. When he was just a couple of months old his mother was killed in a tragic accident. This caused him and his older sister Alexis to live with their aunt and uncle for a while, while their father sorted out his job in the ministry and tried to change career paths to take care of his children. Fast forward a few years later to when Legend was 6 and Alphonse changed jobs he decided to pack up his kids and move to Milan. Legend attended a Muggle School to learn the basics of the Muggle world just like his sister had before him. Things had been going great. He was smart and oddly fit really well into his new life. That is until the reappearance of his older brother-Tyson. Tyson's existence was a mystery to him, though not to everyone else around him, who thought that the older boy had died. His brothers appearance left him him with a constant uneasy feeling, unsure of the secrets that were really hidden in his family. In addition to that soon after his father made plans to re-marry a lady named Desirae Hernandez who had insane son named Miguel. With all the new sudden additions to his family Legend shied away in his household, making his voice heard other places like at school or with his friends. He also began taking his pent up energy and thoughts into Muggle sports like swimming and Mountain boarding. Soon enough though his personality shone throughout his daily activities and everyone basically understood the essence that was Legend Chosen. When Legend reached the tender age of 10, he was granted the title of “oldest-youngest” Chosen when his father and step-mom welcomed twins into the world. Although he wasn’t too fond of the twins he had no problem with not being considered the baby of the family anymore. He just thought that his parents were too old, and he didn't need anymore stupid brothers like Miguel and possibly Tyson. The Hogwarts Years First Year (2068-2069) Like his siblings before him Legend was accepted into Hogwarts, (however unlike other’s he was lucky enough to get accepted when he was still 10, even if his birthday was a little past the cut off date). His first year was a mass of confusion and he really didn’t know how to stand out from everyone else. He quickly learned however that annoying the Head Girl was extremely fun. Second Year (2069-2070) The summer before his second year Legend was able to find out another family secret, this one a secret to all as he uknowingly befriended a shopkeeper named Artemis. He was draw to her, as she helped him tend to a baby fox that he had found near his home and had started caring for without his parents knowledge. But as the fox got better Legend continued to meet with the shopkeeper, not just but because of the strange resembalance she bore to his father. After constantly insisting that Artemis meet his dad, she finally agreed, leading to a strange realization for them, and for Legend. Although the rest of his second year was uneventful it was a year that he would never forget. Third Year (2070-2071) The Gryffindor joined the Hogwarts Quidditch team in his third year, but don’t be mistaken. It was not because he enjoyed the sport. Throughout the years he has sustained a resistance to the powerful sport that everyone loves. Simply put. He hates it (probably because he was hit in the head with a Beaters bat when he was 7). He believes it takes as much skill to play Quidditch as it does to blow your nose, and he just loves to point this out to the most Quidditch obsessed people at Howarts. Needless to say he just joined the team to prove that anyone could get on it. His days were spent either going to practice or constantly avoiding them. It was a busy life. Fourth Year (2071-2072) The summer before his fourth year was a life changing time for Legend. His friend’s and everyone else around him knew that he was not one to give girls the least bit of credit, so when he obtained his first girlfriend (Leah Moon) it was a shock to him and his friend’s both. More startling things happened as well. Legend was diagnosed with a slight case of Bi-polar disorder after an incident that happened at his home. With Legend’s maturity level being so low he was not able to control his sudden anger mood swings, and was quickly put on medication. In the beginning of his fourth year though he quickly threw out the medication, thinking that he could control the mood swings on his own which quickly led to numerous serious fights with his friends. During the summer before fifth year he had been able to take therapy sessions to control his angry in a way that would not require him to take medication. Fifth Year (2072-2073) Legend's fifth year was filled with new friend's and new viewpoints on the world. He especially had to deal with the awkwardness of growing up. From having his first kiss to finding out his best friend had a crush on him, it was definitely what he would call awkward. Sixth Year (2073-2074) His sixth year was a year filled with drama. From trying to sell an apparent "Half-Goblin" to a second year, to suspecting that the Charms professor was evil and in persuit of the Headmasters job. Legend made sure to make his Sixth year important despite constantly avoiding one of his best friends for half the year. He made friends with professors and tested others (mostly Hadley of course but you can throw in a Groundskeeper as well). In sixth year Legend matured a bit and ending up dating Katie Mae. Unfortunately the relationship ended right after they were let out for term and Legend went back to acting immature. Seventh Year (2074-2075) From Hogwarts Drama to Family Drama, Legend's seventh year was eventful. After his oldest sister Artemis up and vanished, Legend's whole family was thrown into a scared state. Being Legend of course he shook this off, trying to to make it seem like it didn't effect him as much though he was grieving on the inside. From the opening feast at Hogwarts Legend started his seventh year off with a bang after losing the first points of the term (only 15 but people acted as though it were 50). And then he was made Prefect! (It was quite shocking, honestly) Legend went through a number of ups and downs with his ex-girlfriend and somewhat-friend-maybe Katie Mae and a number of other confusing moments with ex-girl-who-he-hated Neptune Bott. He was even punched in his stomach by his best friend Orlando Renaldi. Through all this though, Legend made it through his seventh year alive and well, especially after his sister was returned after being kidnapped by the Cult. After Hogwarts Quick Recap: * Joined the MLE in the Youth Auror Initiative Training Program - 2075 * Graduated the Youth Auror Initiative Training Program - 2078 * Became a Auror 2078-2084 * Became Head Auror 2084 All throughout his sisters disappearance, Legend had been searching and trying to figure out what job would be right for him. After she returned it hit him. He would continue on his his father's footsteps and become an Auror. By doing so he would be able to eliminate any Dark Wizards that would cause families like his, years of worrying or sorrow. So he applied to the MLE and was accepted into the Youth Auror Training Initiative Program in 2075, allowing him to work with real Auror's while training to become one himself. Of course with his obnoxious and carefree attitude, Legend wasn't always taken seriously at first. But he strived to prove himself and show what he could do to his superiors. He managed to effectively take on his YATI tasks despite the drama and confusion going on with his personal life. In 2078 he was finally given the title of full time Auror. After working in the Ministry for a year or two, Legend travelled to the US on an undercover assignment that lasted a few years. Once the case was cracked and the wizards were thrown into jail, he returned, ready to be back and not in constant disguise, and of course ready to show the MLE what a new, older, mature Legend Chosen had to offer. It didn't take too long either. After just a few months in of returning in 2084 he was given the role, and the promotion to Head Auror. Currently he lives alone in a flat in London, with his siberian husky Oreo. Relationships Family: [http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=14eby114dtn&f=117039675241858650 Family Tree] * Father: Alphonse Allen Chosen, pure-blood wizard. (born 2025) * Mother: Penny Alexyna Chosen née Blanc, ''muggle. (born 2026) * Step-Mother: Desirae Sasha Chosen ''née Hernandez, ''half-blood witch. (born 2023) * Brother: Tyson Derek Calvin Chosen, half-blood wizard. (born Feb. 28, 2047) * Sister: Alexis Faith Chosen, half-blood witch. (born Aug. 1. 2050) * Half-siblings: Artemis Juliet Carlen ''née Chosen, half-blood witch. (born Sept. 16. 2043), Robin Ferrari Chosen, half-blood witch. (born Jan. 1. 2067), Sparrow Macaulay Chosen, half-blood wizard. (born Jan. 1. 2067) * Step-brother: Miguel Kegan Ulysses, half-blood wizard. (born Feb. 3, 2050) Father: Sometimes being a Pureblood isn't exactly easy. Okay it is who are we really trying to kid here? Alphonse was born in Italy to two Pureblood parents. While attending Hogwarts he was sorted into the Ravenclaw house despite the hat's better judgement. Relaxed and laid back Al seems to have the general carefree Chosen attitude. Growing up Legend's father was his idol. Mostly because when he was really he never saw too much of him, and often took to making stories up about the man. When he finally got more invovled in his children's lives, the way Legend percieved him didn't really change. Al was the one who often encouraged Legend to push the boundaries and embrace his obnoxiousness. Mother: 100% Muggle, Penny Chosen's opinon of magic was not exactly a positive one. Legend's relationship with his mother was basically non-exsistant, since she died when he was only a baby. When he was younger he held a slight need to know more about her, but now that he is older he doesn't care as much. From what he's heard his mother was never a nice person, so why should he care about her? Step-Mother: When Legend turned 8 his father and Desirae began dating. Eventually their relationship resulted in a marraige and Desirae became mother that Legend never had. Although though his teenager years he would frequently take advantage of her kindness to get away with things, their relationship remainds strong and Desirae does seem to be the only one who is not afraid to knock some sense into Legend if need be. [[Artemis Carlen|''Artemis Carlen]]' (née Chosen)' Artemis is Legend's older half sister. Her existance was unknown to Legend (and the rest of the Chosen family for that matter) until he turned 12. Legend first met Artemis in Diagon Alley in Eeylops when he needed help with his new pet Pluto and was over taken by the resebalance she had to his father. After much pushing it was discovered that Artemis was indeed his sister that his father himself didn't know about. Because his relationship with Artemis started as a friendship, Legend finds himself really close with his oldest sister, and goes to her with any problem that he might have. He also is very protective of her despite the fact that she is the older one. In his seventh year, Artemis was kidnapped by the Cult, which eventually lead to him wanting to become an Auror. 'Tyson Chosen' Legend's relationship with Tyson started off rocky. When Legend was a child he had always known that his mother had died when he was a baby. He did not however know that he had an older brother who had apparently died as well. So imagine his shock when his apparent older brother that he did not know about came back from the grave. When he was younger Legend did all he could to purposely ignore Tyson, despite the older boys attempt for a friendship. It wasn't until Miguel joined the family did Legend realize that purhaps he should turn his hatred on the brother that was actually mean to him and not the one that wanted to be his friend. Their relationship now is pretty good, he is not the closest to his brother, but it could be far worse. 'Miguel Ulysses' The son of Desirae and a man named Juan Ulysses, Legend was introduced to Miguel when Desirae and his fatjer started dating. Right from the get go, Legend dispised Miguel and his sneery 'i'm better than you' attitude, but he figured it was alright, because basically everyone in his house hated Miguel as well. Although they are older now, they are the two in the family who seem to start the most fights. [[Alexis Chosen|Alexis Chosen]] Growing up Alexis was always the person that Legend was closest to. She was the on that looked out for him, she was the one that stood by him no matter what. As they've gotten older and she's started her own family, their relationship is not as strong as it once was but Legend has no problem with this at all because he still loves her and he knows she still loves him, and that's all that matters. 'Robin & Sparrow Chosen' When Legend was 10 years old, twins Robin and Sparrow were welcomed into the family. To say that he was less than thrilled would be an understatement. He hated the idea of having younger siblings and hated the fact that he would no longer be the youngest anymore (mostly because he believed that meant he could no longer get away with things) but that was only until the twins were born. Then he relished in the whole idea of it. He was no longer the baby. It was amazing. As the twins grew, Legend did eventually take a liking to them. He took on the role of older brother rather easily, teaching Robin how to get out of trouble, and making Sparrow laugh whenever he got hurt. Even now that they are older, Legend still takes the role of protecting them very seriously. '''Friends:' Kaitlynnh Mae Legend and Katie have been friends since they were 5 years old. And their friendship has been though quite a lot. In the beginning he really didn't want Katie as a friend and thought she was a stupid girl and tried to get rid of her. Eventually he settled with the idea that he was kind of stuck with Katie (since their older sisters were best friends) and he'd just have to deal with her. Since Legend accepted that he'd have to deal with her, he took to annoying her any way that he could. They began dating in their fifth year at Hogwarts and broke up a year after that after complications that put a huge strain on their friendship. It took a while for them to become proper friends again, but currently his relationship with Katie is better than it's ever been. Of course they still squabble all the time, though now its more like siblings then anything else. Orlando Renaldi Orlando Renaldi was never suppose to be his friend. Legend didn't like new comers in his already formed group of friends. So when he met Orlando the summer before his second year, Legend was wary of him. Legend soon took a liking to the slightly younger boy and decided to take him under his wing in attempt to make him his protégé. Before long Orlando became like a brother to him, and although their friendship has been tested throughout the years, they remain as close as ever. Neptune Bott Just like with most of his other friends, Legend's relationship with Neptune started off very strained. Legend though the Bott was an annoying, giggly mess, and had no plans in ever becoming friends with her. That changed quickly though, and soon their relationship evolved from hating each other to Neptune becoming his flirting teacher, and then into her becoming one of his best friends. In seventh year they shared their first kiss which lead to trouble in his other friendships. After Hogwarts Legend moved into Neptune's flat and things between them changed. Following personal issues he moved out resulting a rift in their friendship. Currently things between them are better than they've ever been. Louisa Carter Legend and Louisa met back in 2083 back when he caught her trying to break into and steal her friends car. Natural, being an Auror who's job is to stop crime and catch all criminals, he went along with the whole plan and the two hit it off quite well. Currently as of September 2087 the two have started dating. More Important friends/ people in his life: * Matias Sulo * Sabel Dakest * Jaxton Tanner * Edward Tanner * Kyleigh Tanner * Emily Browne * Wesley Ferguson * Isobel Ferguson * Genevieve James * Aspen Odessa * +More Academics, Achievements, Qualifications & Skills Academic Basics: Hogwarts: Gryffindor 2068 - 2075 Best Subjects:' '''DADA, HoM, Arithmancy Worst Subjects: Ancient Runes, Divination Extra Curricular:' Prefect ('74-'75) Languages Spoken: English & ItalianO.W.L Results= '''Youth Auror Initiative Training: Years Active 2075-2078 Y.A.I.T - Commendation = |-|Y.A.I.T - Merit= |-|Y.A.I.T - Achieved= Category:Aurors Category:Gryffindor Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:YATI Category:Class of 2075 Category:Half-Blood